


"Your eyes are so pretty."

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, How Do I Tag, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, no beta we die like men, romantic roceit, there's flowers and sweetness and aaaaaaaaa, they are uwu soft bois who like to flirt with each other mmkay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Tumblr prompt...Janus praises Roman after a performance.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	"Your eyes are so pretty."

Roman walked off stage, letting his sword clatter to the floor as he caught his breath. He leaned against the prop table putting a hand to his forehead.

Slow clapping was accompanied by the approaching figure of Janus. Roman spared a glance to the deceitful side, but was too tired to give him his undivided attention.

“What do you want, Janus?” Roman asked with a sigh.

“Oh come now, Roman. I just came for the show!” Janus stopped a couple of feet in front of the princely side. “And now, I applaud you on a job well done, like a _rude_ and _disrespectful_ audience member.”

“Thanks, I suppose.”

“’I suppose’?” Janus repeated, eyes wide in mock surprise. “Accept the praise, my talented prince. You performed _horrendously_!”

“I didn’t see you in the audience,” Roman remarked tiredly. “Stop with your games and tell me why you’re here.”

“So abrupt and to-the-point, hmm?”

“Just exhausted.”

Janus’ gaze softened, taking a step closer to Roman. “I’m not here to wear you out. I was honest—I’m just here to congratulate you, and...”

“And?”

“And give you this,” Janus finished, holding out a bouquet of roses. “It’s customary to give stage actors flowers after their performance.”

Janus was more nervous than he let on.

Roman let a small smile grace his features, and took the flowers carefully. “Thank you, Janus. This is really kind.”

Janus waved him off. “It’s nothing. Flowers don’t do justice to how much I appreciate you, though I suppose they will have to suffice.”

Roman’s face flushed. “Thank you.”

Janus held out a gloved hand. “I would _hate_ to celebrate a successful performance with dinner, if you would like to join me.”

“I’d love to,” Roman accepted, taking his hand. “I’m starving.”

“Does Italian sound alright?”

Roman had taken a couple of steps towards Janus when he took his hand and was now face-to-face with the serpentine side.

He moved his other hand to Janus’ face, resting on the scales and brushing his thumb beneath his snake-like eye.

“You really are, tired, hmm?” Janus asked, attempting to sound smooth despite the blush lightly spreading across the human side of his face betraying his efforts.

“Your eyes are so pretty, you know that?” Roman asked quietly, ignoring Janus’ question. He ran his hand lightly down Janus’ scales. “And your scales too.”

“I..” Janus didn’t know how to respond. His snake features had never been something he considered to be particularly attractive, so this... _affection_ his non-human side was receiving was new.

Roman smiled. “What’s the matter, Janus? You can dish it but you can’t take it?”

“I...no-”

“Someone has to remind you that you’re a snake,” Roman teased, “and that I can be the snake charmer.”

“Nonsense, Roman,” Janus said, hoping that brushing off Roman’s compliments would keep him ignorant to how they affected him. “We should get dinner.”

Roman took his hand from Janus’ face—the snake side suppressing a whine at the loss of contact—and put it around his waist.

“Dinner can wait.”

Janus wanted to reply, but the words caught in his throat when he made eye contact with the now _very_ close creative side.

“Now, my lovely snake. Shall we dance, or shall we kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Yell at me on tumblr @taxicabinmemphis if you want.


End file.
